


Camp Sina Blues

by CommanderBaewin



Series: Camp Sina [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, For fun mostly, M/M, You know doorlocks are indeed a thing guys, my poor jean, or else you're gonna scare everyone off, why do I do this to you?, you should probably like use it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBaewin/pseuds/CommanderBaewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Camp Sina was a gorgeous summer camp right next to Lake Sina, for which the camp was named after. It promised fun activities, such as swimming, hiking and camping, and it was also a great way to build healthy lasting friendships.</p><p>Or at least, that was what the brochure said it was like."</p><p>Or, Erwin and Levi really need to learn how to lock doors before they have sex, and Jean really /really/ hates his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Sina Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birbwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbwin/gifts).



> I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.
> 
> So I had already posted this on my tumblr, (districtsandwizards.tumblr.com) and I'm just now getting around to posting it here because I'm lazy af lmao. I've decided to post some of them on here, hence why, well, you're seeing it haha.
> 
> It's part of the 'Jean constantly walking in on Levi and Erwin doing the frickle frack' trope that the lovely Birbwin came up with. I'm trash, and I can't help myself.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr Jul 25th, 2015 10:50:58am.
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi huffed, scowling into a mirror as he tried to pick bits of seaweed out of his hair. The kids at the lake had thought it had been a good idea to start throwing it around at each other. Levi had went up to them to intervene when one kid threw a handful. It soared over it’s intended target and instead hit Levi’s head with an audible, wet sounding _smack_.

Erwin stood a ways behind him, amused as he watched his boyfriend’s ministrations through the mirror.

“I hate working here.” Levi said, carding his fingers through his slimey hair.

“So disgusting.”

“I think it has its charms.” Erwin remarked, and sat down on the edge of his bed. It squeaked below him, begging for mercy. Levi sent his reflection a pointed look.

Camp Sina was a _gorgeous_ summer camp right next to Lake Sina, for which the camp was named after. It promised _fun_ activities, such as swimming, hiking and camping, and it was also a _great_ way to build healthy lasting friendships.

Or at least, that was what the brochure said it was like.

Erwin and Levi had taken up the  camp counselor position upon their friend, Hange’s, persistence. They promised that it would be “very rewarding” and “help bring in some extra cash over the summer”. It didn’t help matters that Erwin had gotten suckered in at the very beginning because of his love for children.

“It’s a pain in the ass, is what it is.” He grumbled in reply, and then turned to look at him. Erwin was sending him _that look_. Other than the building creaking lightly around them it was completely silent. Everyone was down at the docks, or in the mess hall getting ready for lunch. He raised a hand and grabbed the front of Levi’s tank top, gently pulling him closer. His eyes were searing as he looked up at him, and he knew where this was going to head.

“We have to get back and help Nana watch over the kids.” He said faintly. His resolve was already breaking, however. It was nearly impossible to say no to those eyes. They didn’t often get these moments to themselves, due to conflicting schedules, and the fact that they shared the cabin with the other counselors.

Erwin drug him closer still, which Levi allowed, until he had one leg on either side of Erwin’s thigh.

“She can do a fine job on her own.” He mumbled, voice low. Levi swallowed. Slowly, teasingly, Erwin pressed his knee into his lover’s crotch and started to rub him through the fabric of his grey swim trunks.

“Oh.” Was all that Levi could make out, as he steadied himself with a hand on Erwin’s shoulder. He let out a tiny shudder and tilted his head back as he ground down into the pressure.

Erwin’s constant repetition rewarded him with a nice bulge in the front of Levi’s pants.

Levi’s let out a ragged breath, and then his restraint snapped like a rubber band.

He pressed against him and slid a leg onto his muscled thigh using it as leverage. Erwin helped him into his lap and then their lips were sliding together.

“Hah, shit.”

They were already sweating, partially because of the stuffy cabin, and then Levi started to grind down into him.

“Hurry.” He practically hissed through gritted teeth. They wouldn’t have long until the swimming time was up and they were needed again.

“Yeah, right.” Erwin said and then pushed Levi onto the mattress. He followed until he had him pinned to the mattress underneath them. Levi reached down between them and began tugging down Erwin’s swim trunks just enough until his cock was exposed.

“Someone’s eager.” Erwin remarked, a condescending eyebrow raised. Levi simply dragged him closer by his tank top and smashed lips in another hot kiss.

* * *

Apparently fate hated Jean today. This was what he had deduced whilst standing around outside while the sun was beating down on him like a spotlight. A thin trickle of sweat slipped down his temple and he grumbled incoherent complaints under his breathe as he swiped it away with his hand. His black tank top, which proudly displayed “ _Camp Sina_!” In bright neon letters on the back, stuck to his body like glue. He let out a small wheeze and brought up a hand to starting fanning himself and try to alleviate some of the intense summer heat. It didn’t work.

Jean hated the job with a fiery, burning passion. It ate up his entire summer off, and to make matters worse it was a camp by a lake; a breeding ground for mosquitoes and other gross bugs. He stared out into the lake with utter disdain. It might’ve been beautiful, with the picturesque trees framing the lake on all sides, accompanied with the glisten of the water in the sunlight. But it wasn’t.

The trees had started to rot and lean dangerously after countless thunderstorms and thick vines and poison ivy, along with all sorts of other greenery, had taken up residence over most of the area. The pier in the front of the lake was old and decrepit, almost a health hazard really,  and the buildings up the gravel path behind it was faring any better. They were just as run down and creaked during the slightest breezes. It was a godsend that they had electricity, and running water. No air conditioning, of course, because their budget was absolute bullshit. It was honestly surprising that a place like this passed inspections. Hell, it probably didn’t. He didn’t doubt that there was some shoddy business going on with the owner in charge.

And not to mention the smell. It was almost suffocating; just a thick smell of seaweed mixed with water that had stood in puddles for weeks without draining.

But it was a job after all, and even though it was merely a paid internship position it would still look good on job applications down the road. And plus, it did have its perks…

He looked over to the dock where Mikasa Ackerman was sitting, gorgeous silky black hair tied back by a hair band, dressed in a light blue one piece swimsuit. The fairest skin, and the finest curves. She had a emergency flotation device under one arm and was staring out into the waters, watching over the kids for any signs of distress. She was an absolute goddess.

He let out a dreamy sigh.

When she was around, the job wasn’t that bad- almost tolerable in fact. It was a shame he didn’t get to see her much during the days. Their schedules didn’t exactly line up as she mostly watched the lake while he ran around helping anyone that might need it. But still, he got to see her none the less.

An abrupt wail suddenly snapped Jean out of his daydreaming stupor and he glanced around quickly for any sign of trouble. A girl sat at the edge of the lake, cupping her arm and sobbing. She had probably slipped and fallen on the rocks. Thankfully Nanaba, one of the head counselors, had been standing by and quickly went to her aid. She bent down in front of the girl and gently reached to grasp one of the girl’s hands in hers.

“It’s going to be okay. May I look at your arm?” She asked. The girl nodded, sniffing. The thick tears that had coursed down her face had slowed to a trickle now. Jean went over to them, as there wasn’t much else going on. As an intern he was usually stuck standing around until the counselors gave him a task to do that they didn’t have time to complete themselves. Nine out of ten times it was simple things; passing out floating devices to the kids that needed them, setting the tables and then passing out snacks, etc etc.

Her elbow didn’t look too bad; just a small cut that had started to bleed. Nanaba reached into her pocket and brought out a handkerchief.

“What’s your name, sweetie?” She asked gently. They always received a list of the kids that would be attending that summer, but so many came and went, and faces blurred and mixed it was nearly impossible to remember them all.

The girl hiccuped. “Susie.”

“Okay, Susie. I’m gonna have to clean up the cut okay?” Susie nodded again. Nanaba dabbed the cut with the handkerchief lightly, cleaning away the dirt and blood that was starting to dry. She turned her head to Jean while she did this.

“Jean, do you think you could go grab the first aid kit from the counselor's cabin? There should be some Band Aids in it.”

“Yeah, sure thing.” He sent her a mock salute and spun around, traversing up the gravel pathway back towards the buildings. At least it was something to do. And, it’d make him look good in front of Mikasa.

The camp was a moderate size as far as they went. It had several buildings; one for the counselors, one for the assistants,  that were both equipped with bathrooms and a shower. A kitchen and mess hall which also served as an auditorium where they did announcements, girls and boys bathrooms that had showers, and then four other buildings where the campers would sleep, two for the girls and two for the boys.

He practically skipped his way up the gravel path the the head counselors cabin. In his mind’s eye he could just imagine returning with the med kit. And then Mikasa would come over and grin abashedly and remark how it was nice he actually cared about the children. He’d then flash her a winning smile and she’d link arms with him and then they’d walk off into the sunset and leave Jeager to cry and care for the brats.

Yes, it was the perfect plan. He found himself smiling wistfully as he walked.

He had been so caught up in his fantasy, however, that he didn’t hear any of the noises coming from the counselor’s cabin until it was far too late. He swung open the door with a flourish- and then promptly stopped dead in his tracks. His smile slowly fell and had morphed into a gasp of sheer terror.

Erwin and Levi hadn’t noticed the door creaking open over the sounds of their grunts and moans, accompanied with the lewd squeaking of the mattress beneath them. Standing in the doorway like that gave Jean the unfortunate vantage point to which he saw everything. And he meant everything.

Levi grasped the headboard behind him with one hand, the other firmly coiled around his lover’s neck. Erwin had hold of him by the thighs, shoving them up and apart with enough force to leave bruises as he snapped his hips forward.

Jean smacked a hand over his mouth to hold in the scream of agony that was threatening to bubble up his throat. He turned on his heel sharply and nearly ran as far away as possible. There had been rumors around the camp that the two were a couple, yeah, but Jean didn’t tend to believe such gossip. But boy, was he wrong this time.

An involuntary shudder ran through his body. He was traumatized, plain and simple. Sex was ruined for him now. Surely he would never be able do it or even think about it without picturing them fucking like rabbits. He’d have to move to the Himalayas and become and monk.

A thought to him occurred then. He couldn’t leave, he still had to get the med kit. And there was no way he would be able to explain any of this if he went back to Nana and the girl empty handed. He did his best to steel his nerves, and very slowly, turned back to face the cabin. Yep they were still there, frantically rubbing and humping each other like it was the end of the world.

_I am so damn crazy._

He thought to himself as he took a step forward into the building. Thankfully the wood held strong under his foot and he took a deep breath. Jean tried to avoid direct eye contact with anything even remotely close to the bed, but he honestly didn’t know which was worse- seeing them, or hearing them. He stood in place, too afraid to move inside any further, and scanned the building for the med kit.

He was almost ready to give up until he spotted the box with the red cross. It was sitting innocently on a table in the middle of the room, a few feet away from him.

Part of him wanted to turn back- it was far too dangerous to even attempt it now! They were right there! But the other half of him persisted, pushed him forward. _Do it for the little girl. Or do it for Mikasa_ , the voice said. And in the end that was what won him over. He inhaled slowly, quietly, and lifted a foot forward as to walk towards the table. Instead of doing that though, the aforementioned foot got caught on a plank of wood that was bent slightly upwards, and it felt as if time stood still as he went crashing to the floor. Jean had barely been able to plant his hands on the floor to avoid cracking his skull, and he held his breath. Perhaps they hadn’t hear-

“What the fuck?”

Oh yes, they had. With all the elegance and grace of a bull in a china shop he sprang to his feet and let out a nervous laugh. Erwin and Levi stared back at him, looking very confused and very pissed.

“Hi! Sorry to bother you!” He began, his voice a whole three octaves higher than normal. He averted his eyes from their very much obviously naked bodies and snatched the med kit off the table.

“Nanaba wanted me to get this, so I’ll just h-ha, I’ll just be going.” He turned and then sprinted out the door without so much as a reply from them, and high tailed it back to the lake.

When he arrived back the ground had dispersed some and decided to go back to their activities. Nanaba was still kneeling down next to Susie.

“Oh! Jean, there you are!” Nanaba asked, standing up and swiping the dirt and rocks off her knees. He screeched to a halt in front of her, panting and wheezing. He didn’t even bother with a hello and simply thrust the first aid kit to her.

“Oh I’m sorry Jean, I completely forgot: I already had a first aid kit in my bag with me. Sorry for making you run all that way!”

He stared at her for a moment, unmoving while he processed this information. He had ran all that way...been traumatized...and was likely going to receive hell from Erwin and Levi when they caught up to him next.

All for nothing

“Jean..? Are you okay?” She asked, looking over his face. It had turned incredibly pale.

“Y-yeah I’m fine. I just need a minute.” He assured her. She watched then, as he walked over to the nearest tree and curled up into the fetal position.

“What’s wrong with him?” Mikasa asked, as she trotted up to stand beside her. Nanaba raised a brow, partially amused and partially afraid for his state of mind.

“I have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was a thing. I don't always write smut but when I do, at least one person is traumatized during the whole ordeal hahaha.
> 
> (I'm having a formatting issue, sorry about that and thanks for your patience.)
> 
> Thanks for takin the time to read this! <33


End file.
